PJ and Chris kissy kissy at Hogwarts
by marmitehaters67
Summary: PJ(kickthepj) is nervous about going to Hogwarts. That is, until he meets Chris(crabstickz). kickthestickz. Filch totes ships it.


PJ boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time in his 14 years of living. It was incredibly large, a shiny red train with what seemed to be a million cars, waiting to ship students to what was arguably the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in existence-Hogwarts.

AS he patrolled the aisles, trying to find an empty compartment for him to ponder what life would be like at his new school. PJ had never gone to a wizard's school before; his aunt tutored him in what he needed to know about his true world, when his parents had refused to do anything about his powers. He was going to try his best to keep the fact that his parents shunned him and kicked him out of the house (when he was 11, ya know?).

Alas, there were no empty compartments. He decided to sit in the last one he could find; consisting of only one other person.

The boy was about PJ's age, with straight, dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. He seemed to wear a permanent goofy smile upon his face, and his aura screamed amusement. He was looking out the window, and didn't notice the green eyed, curly brown haired 14 year old walk in. When he did, however, the boy simply nodded at PJ, before returning to the scene outside.

PJ sat down in the seat across from the boy, and pulled out a book, trying to be as nonchalant towards the boy as possible.

PJ pulled his knees to his chest while trying to cover the book that he was reading; it was a giant book of advanced transfiguration spells. He didn't want anyone to know how advanced he really was in the subject; he seemed to have a natural talent for the subject.

"Whatcha readin'?" the boy suddenly asked, revealing his Northern accent.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." PJ said, shutting his book and shoving it into his bag hastily, so as not to reveal it to the stranger sitting across from him.

"You look new here, yeah? Where you from?"

"Uh, London. London, England." PJ stuttered.

"No, I meant what school?" the stranger laughed, as though PJ were simply amusing him.

"Oh, well, I, uh, didn't go to school before this. My aunt home schooled me."

"Really? Who's your aunt?"

"You wouldn't know her,"

The boy hesitated for a minute before holding his hand out to PJ.

"I'm Chris. Chris Kendall."

"PJ Ligouri." He said as he took Chris's hand. "Hello, Chris Kendall."

"Hey there, PJ."

"So…"

"What House do you want to be sorted into?"

"Uh, Gryffindor, I guess. I don't really know much about them. Which one are you in?"

"Gryffindor. That's the House to be in, my friend. Parties every night, smoking weed, gotta love it."  
PJ looked at him with a strange expression.

"Kidding! Take a joke, loosen up, mate. Hogwarts isn't as intense as everyone lets on, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. The teachers don't care what you do, as long as you don't get caught," and Chris continued to tell tales to PJ about the adventures and mischief that he had experienced whilst at Hogwarts.

"If you need of something, just come to me."

PJ hesitantly smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Chris."

Chris smirked a little before covering it with a friendly smile.

"No problem."  
***

Not long after that, the train slowly came to a stop. The two were, thankfully, already changed into their Hogwarts robes, and made their way forward, following the crowd.

"PJ! PJ! OI! PJ Liguori!"

"Someone's calling you, mate." Chris told PJ, nudging his shoulder and gesturing towards a huge man.

He had a long, black, scraggly beard and kind dark eyes. He was at least three times the size of a regular man. PJ approached the half-giant, confused at why he would need him.

"Come on, lad. Yer comin' with me an' the firs' years ter be sorted. You can go righ' back to yer friends afterwards."

PJ frowned, but followed the group of 11 year olds, being led by the man whom most called out to as Hagrid.

After the Sorting Hat sang its annual song, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the eagle podium.

"This year," Professor McGonagall directed the whole of the school. "We have a new student in the fourth year to be sorted. He will be going before the first years. You are to accept him, no matter what House he is sorted into. Mr. Liguori, please step forward, if you will."

PJ approached the wrinkled Hat, praying to God that whatever House he was sorted into, he would make at least one friend. Just one, that's all he asked for. He sat upon the stool and placed the lump of fabric onto his head. It felt as though the Hat and he shared one mind; it would've been a relaxing experience had he not been so worried about what House he would be in.

"Hmmm…another McGonogall? Oh, she's your aunt! Parents couldn't handle a talent like yours. It's a shame, really. You have a ready mind, courageous heart, and kind soul. What to choose, what to choose? My, my, PJ. You're very…colorful, as well. I have never seen a mind as creative as yours."

Once PJ felt that he could no longer bear the anxiety, the Sorting Hat screamed,

"RAVENCLAW!"

PJ sighed, shaking, and took off the hat. He nearly ran to the Ravenclaw table, head bowed to avoid the curious stares. He sat down in an empty seat. The sorting went on, but PJ wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy thinking about what the hat had said. He barely ate anything at the feast, once it began. He had heard that a lot of Gryffindors only liked hanging out with other Gryffindors, by his Aunt Minnie. He was very upset. He had really liked hanging out with Chris, even if it was just for that short time. He hoped that maybe Chris would be different.

After the feast, the plates disappeared, and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, said a few more things about the oncoming year, and about staying safe in the school by not going to the Forbidden Forest, and a couple more things.

The head boy and girl led PJ and the rest of the Ravenclaws to the common room, explaining how to enter, and where everyone was to go. The Head Boy personally led PJ to his room, which he was sharing with three other Ravenclaw fourth years. [Can you add some dialogue between the roommates and him? Maybe make him very vague when answering questions, big mystery?]

Once the three other boys were asleep, PJ decided to it was safe to leave the dorm without the fear of someone catching him in the act. He slipped on his sneakers and creeped down the staircase. He opened the door noiselessly and closed it behind him. He then took off in a silent sprint to where his aunt had told him her office was.

He stopped abruptly before the door and hesitated slightly before knocking on it quietly. The reply came quickly'

"Come in."

PJ opened the door, stepped inside, and gently closed it behind him. He remained standing by the door. Professor McGonogall finally looked up, a smile spreading across her face when she saw who her visitor was.

"PJ, Sweetheart! How are you? You're not supposed to be outside of your common room, but I suppose I'll let this slide, since I'm so glad to see you."

PJ smiled a fraction. He hadn't seen his aunt, or talked to her in person, more like, in a few days.

"'M doing alright, I guess," but his aunt could tell he wasn't very happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I wish I was in your house. And the only friend I've made is in Gryffindor."

"Oh, darling, don't worry about any of that. I'm sure you'll see plenty of me and of your friend. What else is on your mind?" She asked. PJ just shrugged, not looking at his aunt.

"Are you still upset about your parents?"

PJ nodded, silently.

"Oh, sweetheart, come here," she gestured to him. He allowed himself to be hugged and then gently pulled into her lap. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and buried his face.

"Why do they hate me so much," he asked, almost too quietly for her to hear. Fortunately, she did hear him.

"They don't hate you. Never. They're just scared. Don't you ever worry. I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise." She looked down at the boy. He was only fourteen, and his parents had already left him. _How could my sister have done that to him. Her own child_, she wondered.

"Why don't you sleep here, tonight, sweetheart," she offered, but he was already asleep. She finished up some of the work she had been doing, and kissed PJ on the forehead before turning off the lamp and heading to bed.

The weeks went by, and not once did PJ make a new friend. Everyone basically knew him as "McGonagall's nephew," and though his aunt was a remarkable witch, he felt tired of being compared to her.

PJ found a place, though; a place to sit , do homework, talk to himself. Whatever his heart desired, he could do in this room. This was what was told to be the Room of Requirement, which somehow followed PJ around the school. Whenever Slytherins saw PJ walking past and tried to hex him, PJ could almost always find the Room nearby to hide in. PJ understood that the room was trying to be what he needed most at the time; a friend.

Alas, it got kind of pathetic, in PJ's opinion, to have a bloody _room_ for a friend; he just had to stop being such a social outcast and talk to someone. However, he had no idea who to talk to; there never seemed to be anyone less popular or socially awkward than him. There was only one person in his year that he felt like he knew, and PJ knew that would he would be the _last_ person that the Gryffindor wanted to talk to, and that was Chris.

No Gryffindor would want to talk to him though, least of all Chris. PJ was picked on-the scrawny, brainy, geeky teacher's pet. Chris, however, was the handsome, cocky, hilarious and mischievous troublemaker; the one everyone loved to talk to. Everyone including PJ.

….

"COME BACK HERE YOU PEASANT!"

Those were the words that PJ heard as he raced down the corridor, looking for a place to hide.

_"Come on, room, anytime now!"_ PJ thought, wishing it could appear before him and end the chase for what PJ counted to be the fourteenth time this week.

Two burly Slytherins had caught sight of PJ in the library, innocently studying, and decided to attempt to provide PJ with a few painful hexes. This was the reason that PJ was running (he had forgotten his wand in his bag, still abandoned at the library.).

As he turned the corridor and dodged a couple of nasty jinxes, he finally found the Room of Requirement.

_"It's about bloody time," _he thought as he stepped into the Room. The Slytherins had no clue where he went. But while stepping inside, he could've sworn he had seen a tall figure, with a red and gold tie.

He closed the door quickly behind him and sat with his back against it, gasping for breath. PJ heard a tentative knock on the door, to his surprise, and a hesitant "Hello? Anyone in there?"

This wasn't just anyone's voice, however. This was Chris's voice.

PJ got up and opened the door slowly, peeking out to check for any more Slytherins. However, all he spotted was Chris with a confused and hesitant look upon his slightly gorgeous face. He pushed through the door, closing it behind him. He looked at his surroundings.

The room was altered to PJ's likings; a fireplace crackled in the corner, a large sofa sat near it. There were bookshelves against each wall, filled with the classics of books, films, and TV shows that Chris loved.

"What is this place?" Chris asked, turning to PJ.

"Dunno. Found it when I was running from a couple of seventh years. It just…follows me."

Chris looked around one more time before once again focusing on PJ.

"Why did you let me in?" he asked.

PJ shrugged,

"Didn't think you'd try to kill me like everyone else," he chuckled.

"Of course not," Chris said, taken aback by this accusation.

"Have people really tried to kill you?"

"Well, not killing per say, but near to it, I suppose. I've been cursed with jinxes that I don't even think are legal." PJ said.

"Have you told anyone?" Chris asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I've told my au-er- Professor McGonagall. She doesn't really do much about it though. I don't tell her who does it."

"Why not?"

"If I told her, half the school would be in detention, so I don't think that'd help my situation at all."

"Oh."

They stood quietly for a few awkward moments. PJ looked down at the ground. Chris browsed the shelves, looking at the books and shows. He smiled a bit when he saw the video games. Chris turned to PJ, holding up a Zelda game.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Hours later, Chris and PJ had gravitated to the sofa, joking around and playing video games, unaware of the time.

"What time is it?" Chris asked.

PJ checked his watch.

"Quarter after 11. WAIT WHAT?!"

They both looked at each other, worry etched into their faces. They crept towards the door and Chris poked his head out.

"Shit," he whispered.

"What is it?" PJ asked, worried.

"Filch is pacing around the corridor. There's no way we can leave without him noticing."

PJ looked at the ground and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well," Chris said lightly. "Tomorrow _is_ a Saturday. Why don't we just sleep in here? It's not like anyone will notice us missing. It's just for one night, right?"

As they settled down, another sofa had appeared while their backs had been turned, they faced each other in the dimly lit room. The fire was crackling, but it was the only sound in the room.

They didn't realize how close they were until they turned.

Chris slowly leaned in. PJ's heart was racing.

"Holy crap. This is actually happening. Fuck to the yes." He thought as he leaned too, ready to feel Chris's lips upon his.

And then, it happened. Their start of something new (like high school musical, ya know?).

Filch accidentally walked in on them, and backed away awkwardly, deciding to pretend he never saw it (he totally shipped it,).


End file.
